Lost
by ShadoutCarver
Summary: Kirmani gets in way over his head while investigating a missing person's case.Unrelated to that other show


Title: Lost  
TV 'Verse + a lick of bookverse  
Disclaimer: Dresden Files belongs to Jim Butcher and Scifi Channel who threw it away anyway so :p (_and this has nothing to do with that other show_)  
Summary: Kirmani gets in a little over his head

Kirmani found the club easily. It was owned by a woman named 'Bianca', who agreed to answer his questions in the disappearance of Tiffany Meadows, a 23 year old student teacher from Iowa. The detective was shown into a lavish room on the second floor and was introduced to a stunning woman.

"Thank you for agreeing to answer my questions, Ms..."

"Just call me Bianca, Detective – Kirmani is it?"

She was looking straight into his eyes. He was captivated.

"You had questions, Detective?"

"uh.."

"My you are a tempting morsel, detective. What is your name?"

Kirmani found himself forgetting his questions, the case, his name. When had she crossed the space between them? He felt her fingers smoothing his hair, brushing his lips, her hand cupped his cheek.

"S.. s..Sid" he stammered He felt proud for remembering. Was she licking his neck?

"Oh my yes, Sid, you are tasty." Bianca purred softly in his ear.

"_Sid? Sid? Who is Sid_" he wondered briefly as the vision of utter beauty began to kiss him. He pursued the kiss as she undid his tie and began to unbutton his shirt, pushing him towards the large bed on the other side of the room.

And Kirmani was gone. He felt lips on his neck and a brief nip. He leaned into Bianca, his hands in her hair, combing his fingers through soft silk..

"Bianca!"

Kirmani barely registered someone had entered the room until Bianca stopped nuzzling him. "_No, no, don't stop._"

"Bianca! You can't have this one." A male? Kirmani bristled.

"Oh come on, Harry, I won't take much." Bianca said, her mouth just under Kirmani's chin.

"_Harry? Harry, who's Harry?" _Kirmani wondered "_Go away._"

Bianca's eyes looked strange, they were dark, with no whites. There was blood on her lips.

"Don't stop." Kirmani growled, and reached for the woman. He was held back rudely.

"Thats enough narcotic vampire saliva for you, Kirmani." A male voice.

"Harry, you're such a spoilsport." Bianca was pouting.

Kirmani had to agree. He tried to reach for Bianca, who's eyes were still dark, and who – he now noticed – had fangs.

"_She's a vampire?_" Kirmani thought wonderingly

Kirmani was being pulled out of the room. He tried to resist but was unable to coordinate his feet.

He nearly fell down the stairs. He was caught by the other man. He leaned against the tall interloper who had interrupted his wonderful night.

He murmured curses into the man's jacket sleeve.

They left the club and Kirmani was shoved into the passenger seat of a jeep.

"You can pick up your car later, Kirmani. You're in no shape to be alone right now."

Kirmani did not notice anything outside the windows as they drove. There was a short blur and he was being led out of the jeep and into a darkened apartment. Then he was resting on a comfortable old couch. Warm candlelight lit the room.

He muttered Bianca's name and tried to get up.

"Oh no you don't Kirmani. You aren't going back there. I 'll go see Bianca and ask your questions." Harry, oh yeah, Harry Dresden. Jerk.

Kirmani leaned back again muttering about beautiful vampires. Suddenly there were two men in the room. Where had the white haired man come from?

"Vampire saliva?" asked the white haired man, looking at Kirmani.

"Bianca." answered Dresden. "Bob, what are you doing?"

"Bianca!" Kirmani said dreamily with a smile on his face.

"She is evil." exclaimed Bob.

"You should know, so were you." Dresden returned.

"I remember, I was there. Could you rub it in more, Dresden?"

"_Yeah_," Kirmani thought. "_Dresden's a jerk_."

The man named Bob walked away in a huff. Through the wall.

Kirmani blinked.

"Kirmani!"

_Uh oh. The boss._

"CONNIE!" he replied enthusiastically.

She came around the couch and regarded him.

"You're drunk." She accused.

"Mnot" he contradicted , standing and staggering.

"Its not his fault, Murph." Dresden chimed in. "Bianca slipped him a mickey." He sounded highly amused. _Jerk_.

"Come on, Sid. Lets get you to a doctor." Murphy tried to guide Kirmani, who leaned on her amorously.

"You smell nice, boss" he informed her.

"Thank you, Sid." she said unenthusiastically.

"Bianca's a vampire." Kirmani informed her.

"Uh huh."

"Dresden has a ghost."

"Thats nice."

"A cranky ghost."

"Uh huh."

They reached her car and Murphy opened the door and folded him into the passenger seat.

Kirmani relaxed into his seat and watched his boss and Dresden.

"Don't worry, Murph, I'll drop by and ask Bianca about Tiffany. "

"Thanks, Harry." Murphy got into the drivers seat and slammed her door shut.

"Ow." Kirmani said, and promptly fell asleep.

The effects eventually wore off. Kirmani only half remembered anything. Most of it was a fog. He only remembered flashes of one of the most beautiful women he had ever known.

When he returned to work the next morning the case had been solved. A couple of hours after Harry had gone to interview Bianca, Tiffany had turned up, a little worse for wear, a bit anemic and with little memory of where she'd been except for flashes of a very handsome man with dark eyes and a tendency to nip.

Harry didn't leave Bianca's for three days.

_Jerk._


End file.
